Days in South Park High
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: The kids are now 16 and in highschool. They will endure rivalry, realtionships, breakups, fights, betrayal, and etc. Pairings include: Stendy, Cartbe, Ked, and more!


Things have changed really good in South Park, Stan was the jock of his school and was captain of the football team, all the girls wanted him but of course he was with Wendy. He is also a straight C student but Wendy is trying to help him get better grades. He as been though alot too. He has got into a fight with Kyle recently about he spends more time with his girlfriend than his best friend and it has been a two way street. Speaking of Kyle he has changed a little. He has gotten a little more calm and he is a straight A student and he helps Kenny and Butters with their grades, Despiste his recent fight with Stan he has had a little bit of a good time. He has been going on dates with Red and are starting to make their relationship official. Now lets get to Cartman, He had gotten on greedy and is still far but has gotten stronger and has been messing with people jaut for fun. Recently he got in a fight with Token and lost. He has been ticked off ever since. Now we get to Kenny who's family has got richer and have a nice house. He has been getting chicks left and right. He has been living it but has C's and D's. Now we get on with it. As Stan and Wendy are talking out in the hallway.

"Stan, you need to take me shopping after school." Wendy says while getting books from her locker.

"Okay babe." Stan replies as he is holding her books with a smile.

Cartman approaches them with a grin on his face. "Hey Stan I heard that you like to read playboy."

Webdy looks a little worried, "Stan is that true?"

"No." Stan answered

Cartman grinned a little. "Yeah Wendy, you're boyfriend here likes to look at pictures of Kyle."

"SHUT UP CARTMAN!" Stan yelled

"I'm just messing around." Cartman says as he laughs while walking away.

* * *

**Period 3 10:45 A.M.**

Cartman sat in the classroom bored out of his mind. He was sitting next to Craig who was just doodling. "Hey Craig?"

Craig flips him off.

"Look, I want to use some paper so I can doodle too."

Craig looks at him, "But I hate you."

Cartman just puts his head down in frustration, This wasn't the first time Craig wouldn't help him out, Three weeks ago he asked Craig for a pencil and he just gave him the bird.

"Hey Cartman." The voice of Bebe Stevens whispered and Cartman out his head up a little eyeing Bebe.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you during lunch." Bebe whispered back

"Why?"

"I'll tell you then. Meet me in the hallway."

Cartman just rolled his eyes and put his head back down to sleep but got a eraser thrown at him and he saw Bebe frowning. "Pay attention Cartman."

Eveb though Bebe was one if not most of the hottest and most popular Gilrs at school, She still cared about her schoolwork and gets straight A's like her best friend Wendy. Cartman looked at her wondering why she cared so much if he payed attention or not.

* * *

**Hallway 11:30 A.M.**

Kyle and Kenny walked through the hallway. "I just don't get why Stan has to spend so much time with Wendy."

Kenny got a smirk on his face, "Well Kyle, If you please the lady then the lady will please you."

"You're such a pervert Kenny." Kyle replied

Kenny laughed at the response from Kyle and Kyle just frowned him. "Its not funny dude."

Kenny gave Kyle a look. "Do you love him or something Kyle?"

"No, You know very well I'm going out with Red. Its just that I don't spend all the time with Red so why does Wendy get all of Stan's time?"

"Relax dude, I'm sure Stan will have time to hang with us eventually."

Kyle gave his friend a smile, "Yeah I guess you're right Kenny."

Along came Butters with a worried looking his face. "Clyde is not here is he? Butters asked with a scared tone

"No, Whats going on with you and Clyde? Kenny asked

"Well Butters tried to hit on Heidi so now Clyde wants to fight him." Kyle explained

"But Cartman dared me to do it." Butters added

"Dude, Clyde is gonna kill you." Kenny says with a grin on his faces

"OH HAMBURGERS!" Butters yells while running away.

"Dude." Kyle says

* * *

**Lunch 12: 35 P.M.**

Cartman was waiting near his looking wondering what Bebe needed to tell him and then she came.

"Hey Cartman." She says with a friendly smile

Cartman rolls his eyes and says, "Can we get this over with so I can go eat lunch?"

Bebe looks kind of hurt by breaths and says, "I was wondering if you needed a tutor?"

"No I don't need a crappy tutor." Cartman says now crossing his arms.

Bebe played with her blonde her and spoke up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Cartman says now with an angry tone.

"Whats with the attitude? I was just wondering if you needed a tutor?" She says while giggling

Cartman just turns and walks away but Bebe catches up to hi, and gives hi, a frown. "How Rude!"

"What?" Cartman asked

"You just walk away while I'm talking to you." Bebe says

"What do you want now?"

"I just want to have a conversation with you!" Bebe looked a more angry.

"Look, I don't have all day to go get my lunch."

"Thats all you think about is food isn't it? No wonder you're so fat."

Cartman looked mad ready to hit somebody, His face was almost red and Bebe only smiled and got closer and leaned to him. "What are you going to do about it fat boy?"

Suddenly they started kissing and it turned into a Makeout session and Cartman lifted Bebe and placed her towards the locker and it was a full on make out seesion.

* * *

**Chapters will be much longer as the story goes on. This is hit the fist chapter and I hope you liked it. I'll update soon.**


End file.
